The Last
by BlackEnchantress69
Summary: Vampires are cruel, merciless seducers who can kill you without an ounce of remorse. They are bitter, foul creatures who can take everything from you in a second. Caught between heaven and hell, a man is facing his own truths for survival and is out for bitter revenge. This is about a man's journey to quench the thirst in his soul.


**The Last**

**Summary: Vampires are cruel, merciless seducers who can kill you without an ounce of remorse. They are bitter, foul creatures who can take everything from you in a second. Caught between heaven and hell, a man is facing his own truths for survival and is out for bitter revenge. This is about a man's journey to quench the thirst in his soul.**

* * *

**Chapter One: An Angel on Earth or a Devil in disguise?**

_Lust is a fleshy mind that is all puffed up with ego_

_Colossian 2:8_

* * *

_Blurred_

**_Dazed_**

Eyes stinging from the sunlight streaming in from the small, dusty, cracked window of the small, cramped storage room. Fatigue, aching, and famished, I knocked empty wooden crates off me as I rose from the hard, cemented floor.

What happened?

The state that I appeared to be in was so much different than what I experienced in my mind.

Only one word could come out of my mouth,

"Raven,"

_Beautiful, talented, in a crowded room full of people she was the only one who had my attention._

_She stood there before my eyes wearing a Deep-V Neck, red, European style dress that stopped at her knees revealing her erogenous calves. As my eyes traveled up from her well-toned legs, to round hips, to her tiny waist, to her breast that curved like beautiful melons, to her hair as black as midnight that spiraled into curls at her shoulders, all the way to her full painted burgundy lips curved into a captivating smile, wrapped up in the richest, smoothest, dark chocolate skin I had ever seen._

_But what called to me the most were her eyes._

_Slanted, black pearled, with long stunning black lashes that beckoned me._

_Come to me they whispered as she sang, every word encouraging me to want her even more._

_There was only one way to describe this woman…_

**_Heaven in motion_**

_Raven was the hottest new jazz singer in Tony's Lounge tonight._

Staggering and stumbling, I made it to the closed storage room door.

As my hands trembled, reaching toward the knob, I am reminded of how good it felt as her warm, slender hand caressed my cheek.

"_Tristan," her firm, raspy voice called, so gently, and my eyes widened, as she strolled towards me, from the center floor, "Come with me, I'm done entertaining for the night, now I would like you to be my encore."_

_Stopping right before me and reaching out with her stunning well-manicured hands._

_Only a fool refuses a woman who offers herself, and I had been called many things, but a fool was not one of them._

_So, I put my hand in hers, rose to my feet, and went wherever she led me._

The door opened with a squeak, the pain crept my flesh, it was uncomfortable but did not stop me from stumbling out into the bright burst of the morning. Half clothed, scarred, and bleeding, someone took notice.

But no one helped me.

I could hear whispers, as I made my way to my car, climbing inside, to go home.

All I remember is putting my foot on the pedal, key in the ignition, starting my vehicle and putting it into drive.

My mind recalled the last moment I remembered with Brooke Raven.

_She pushed me against the wall, her hot vanilla-scented breath, in my face, it was arousing_ _as she rubbed her body against mine._

_I wanted her so bad, more than I had ever wanted anything or anyone, but I was paralyzed as she took control._

_Caressing, stroking in and out of my clothes, she only had two hands, but I could swear that there were more._

_She was not shy at all. She was aggressive, strong, and I loved it._

_She pulled back from kissing me and looked me in the eyes._

"_Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?" she breathed into my ear, "I noticed you, the moment you stopped at the lounge doors to come in. I could hear your pulse. I could smell your essence. And you are more delicious to my eyes than to smell,"_

_As I watched her lips form those insane words, I knew that she had lost her mind, but I wanted her too much to leave._

_So maybe I was crazy too._

_She stepped back and ripped my shirt open._

_The next thing I knew my pants fell, which was odd because both of her hands were on her bare chest, and I was wearing a belt._

_She slipped out of her dress and before I could say anything, I was exposed, and she was clinging to me as if we were one._

_Her skin was hot under my fingertips, as I touched her shoulders, the small of her back, her apple-shaped bottom…god her skin felt good against mine._

_As she slid down to take me to treasures that men accept so freely, I did not stop her._

_I placed my hands on her head and closed my eyes as I could feel warm, wetness surrounding me._

_I knew she would take me to her chambers._

_My breathing grew intense, and my fingers tangled themselves in her hair, I felt ready to burst, but I held myself back, refusing to let it end like this._

_When I exploded, I wanted to be inside her heaven._

_She rose to her feet and I reversed our positions. I was not a submissive man. I was about to dominate this woman._

_Pinning her to the wall, I grabbed her by her ass and lifted her until her heat was pressed against my groin. Her full curved warm body pressed against mine._

_God knows it was heavenly as I entered her hot wet love tunnel. She was like a glove, the perfect fit into unexplainable pleasure beyond just a feel-good moment._

_She moaned, hand clutching my shoulder, nails burying deep, blood staining my cotton white short-sleeve dress shirt. My body moved at a rhythm that gave my love tool, stroking inches of satisfying her into total ecstasy._

_Her face resting in the crease of my shoulder and neck, her hot breath grazing me with explosive excitement. As she rotated her pelvis, vagina walls contracting, milking me even tighter._

_What a rush of adrenaline?_

"_Wow, girl," I gasped, "You are something else,"_

_Brooke laughed, "You like?" still gripping me inside of her._

_It was amazing, her vagina felt like a mouth, drawing me back in, whenever I withdrew._

"_Girl, you've got some skills," I said, running my hand along the side of her face._

"_I love satisfying men," she purred, stroking her fingers through my hair._

_What happened next was unspeakable… horrifying, so unimaginably creepy that I couldn't believe it._

_My beautiful Raven was gone…and in her place was this wrinkled, old woman, with bad breath and hollow, gray eyes._

"_What the fu-?" my words were choked off, as she grabbed my neck, sinking her teeth into it._

_I fought but my mind was foggy, and my strength was deteriorating with each pull from my veins._

My last night would forever be engraved in my mind as a night of terror and death.

**The start of a thirst so strong, it would echo through my soul for all eternity.**


End file.
